criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down like a Devil
Down like a Devil '''is the 4th case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is also the 4th case in Asia, a district in Police International Edition. Plot Main Plot: As soon as the team arrived in New Dehli, they get a tip-off from XY saying "You're on the right track! Now, if you want to catch the Black-Eyed Eagle and find Yelizaveta, you are best checking out New Dehli's Tuk Tuk Station. A lot of shady deals happen there!". There, as well as a burned down building, they find Tuk Tuk driver Kalidasa Khatri scorched in flames like a devil. The autopsy confirmed the victim died from the severe heat burning the organs and muscles severely. The ID was the station boss who saw him last at the Taj Mahal. The Taj Mahal had a ticket and a photograph. The ticket was for a tour of the building with Tour Guide Kasi Ahuja. The photograph was of the victim and his girlfriend Prema Datta. At the end, Marco informs them that he found where the Korma on the locket came from. The restaurant that has the recipe contained a cell phone and a death threat. The death stated "कालिदास, अपनी पीठ देखिए या आप कुरकुरा जलाएंगे!" which translated into "Kalidasa, watch your back or you'll be burned crisp" from a certain Anish Acarayah, a fellow Tuk Tuk driver. The cell phone belonged to Ananda Anand. After that, they searched the Taj Mahal's entrance where a plate of samosas and a pot of blood with the note "Property of Kasi Ahuja". The samosas plate had a note saying "Madhva, want to date?". The blood in the pot belonged to the victim. At the end, it's revealed that there is a catfight at the restaurant happening. The catfight happening was between Ananda and Prema, fighting over the fact that Ananda "apparently" had sex with the victim. The trashy underwear was sent from the victim to Ananda. The camera, unlocked, had a video of the victim throwing tomatoes at Anish. The team finally caught the Kalidasa's killer and the Tuk Tuk station arsonist. The killer was revealed to be Anish. He first denied but after the evidence was presented, he confessed to killing Kalidasa and setting the fire because he wanted to kill his boss. He was sentenced to 50 years for arson, murder and attempted murder. In Crimes in Asia, Cassie and the player search the restaurant for leads leading up to finding Yelizaveta fast before she is dead. There, they found a picture of an Eagle with a black eye. The logo was confirmed to be the Black-Eyed Eagle's. But before both Elliot and Snowflake could get the information from the SI6 database, they were kicked out of it. But, Thomas was willing to share the details that they needed to get to hunt down the B-EE. But he lost the info at the restaurant. There, the files were found and contained that the Black Eyed Eagle was heading to Bhutan. Secondary Investigation: The old cold case. Before catching the flight to Bhutan, Sahir, oddly, was acting ''very ''strange. When he was asked abut it, he revealed that 5 years ago today, his fiancee Sophia Davies, was brutally murdered by an unsub who was never caught and the case went ice cold. Determined to get the justice deserved, the team cancelled the flight and got straight onto the case. It took another autopsy, getting Sahir's twin sister Amrita to pull out the files from the cold case and new evidence to find out that the killer was the roommate Agni who, as soon as being confronted, committed suicide. Stats Main *Victim: Kalidasa Khatri (Found burned to the bone with fingers untouched) *Murder Weapon: Gasoline *Killer: Anish Acarayah Secondary *Victim: Sophia Davies (Was found dead in the restaurant 5 years ago) *Murder Weapon: SIG- SAUER P229 *Killer: Agni Babu. Suspects Main Chapters: Madhava Agarwal- Station Boss '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Hindi Kasi Ahuja - Tour Guide Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect eats Chicken Prema Datta- Victim's Girlfriend Suspect's Profile Anish Acarayah- Fellow Tuk Tuk Driver Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect eats chicken korma *The killer speaks Hindi Ananda Anand- Bollywood Superstar Suspect's Profile: *The suspect eats Chicken Korma "Cold Case" Murder Investigation of Sophia Davies Amelia Davies- Victim's mother: *The Suspect's blood type is A+ *The Suspect handles a gun Agni Babu- Victim's roommate *The suspect's blood type is A+ *The suspect is male *The suspect handles a gun *The suspect's an enemy of the victim Amina Banerjee- Victim's roommate *The suspect's handles guns *The suspect is one of the victim's roommates. Killer's Profile Main *The killer smokes *The killer eats Chicken Korma *The killer speaks Hindi *The killer's blood type is A- *The killer is male Secondary *The Killer's blood type is A+ *The killer is male *The killer handles a gun *The killer was one of the victim's roommates *The killer's an enemy of the victim Location Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Burned down Station (Clues: Victim's Body, torn up ID, torn leaflet). *Autopsy Victim's Body: 18 hours (Murder Weapon: Fire; Killer's Profile: The killer smokes). *Examine Torn up ID (Result: Madhva's ID) *Ask Madhva about the victim. *Examine torn leaflet (Result: Taj Mahal leaflet; New Crime Scene: Taj Mahal) *Investigate Taj Mahal (Clue: Photograph (Unidentified Women), faded ticket, torn receipt). *Examine Unidentified women (Result: Prema Datta) *Ask Prema about her relationship with the victim. *Examine ticket (Result: Ticket for tour) *Ask Kasi about the victim. *Examine torn receipt (Result: receipt) *Analyse receipt: (Killer's Profile: The killer eats chicken korma) *Go to Chapter (Cost: 1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Resturant (Clues: Faded paper, cell phone) *Examine faded paper (Result: Hindi writing) *Analyse Hindu handwriting: 3 hours (New suspect: Anisha Acarayah; Killer's profile: The killer speaks Hindi) *Ask Anish why he threatened the victim. *Examine cell phone (Result: Unlocked phone; New suspect: Ananda Anand) *Ask Ananda why she had pictures of the victim on her phone with the victim (New crime scene: Entrance) *Investigate Entrance (Clues: Pot of Blood, Samosas) *Examine faded note on Samosas (Result: Victim's love note to boss) *Ask Madhva why the victim wanted to date him. *Examine Pot of Blood (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood: 1 hour (Result: Victim's blood) *Ask Kasi why she had the victim's blood. *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost: No star) Chapter 3: *Break up the fight between Ananda and Prema. *Investigate Tables (Clues: Underwear. camera) *Examine faded note on underwear (Result: Victim's gift to Ananda) *Ask Ananda why she received trashy underwear, *Examine camera (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyse unlocked camera: 3 hours (Result: Victim throwing tomatoes at Anish) *Ask Anish why the victim threw tomatoes at him (New Crime Scene: Tuk Tuk). *Investigate Tuk Tuk (Clues: Bloody can of gasoline, packet of cigarettes) *Examine bloody can of gasoline (Result: Blood) *Analyse blood: 3 hours (Killer's profile: The killer's blood is A-) *Examine packet of cigarettes (Result: DNA) *Analyse DNA: 6 hours (Killer's profile: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer. *Go to Crimes in Asia (4/8) Crimes in Asia (4/8): *Investigate restaurant (Clues: picture with unknown logo) *Examine logo (Result: The Black-Eyed Eagle's logo) *Analyse logo: 03:00:00 (Result: History dating back to the 1980s) *Ask Thomas for any information to do with The Black-Eyed Eagle *Investigate Tuk Tuk station (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine faded paper (Result: Revealing message to do with the abduction of Yelizaveta) *Analyse message (Black-Eyed Eagle's profile: Sloppy and hot-tempered) *Ask Sahir what's troubling him. *Investigate restaurant (Clues: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: Blood) *Ask the local coroner to release the body for further investigation. *Autopsy body: 18 hours (Result: Identified body) *Analyse gun: 3 hours (Result: Gun matches holes in victim's body; New Evidence: Blood, Serial Number) *Examine blood (Result: A+) *Examine serial number (Result: Agni's gun) *Ask Detective Kapahl for any files from the original cases she can pull up. *Analyse files: 5 hours Result: Remaining Profile: The killer is male, the killer handles a gun, the killer was one of the victim's roommates, the killer's an enemy of the victim) *Arrest Sofia's killer. *Tell the chief of NDPD that the killer has been brought to justice. *Go to the next case (Cost: +1 star) *Check out the bonus feature (Cost: +1 star). Trivia *The case name was supposed to be called "Down with the Devil" but because the victim was "scorched in flames like a devil", it was changed to " Down like a Devil". *This case introduces the new type of profile: The Main Criminal's Profile, which is only needed when it comes to arresting the main criminal, not the case's criminal (if the main criminal is not the case criminal) **This is the only type found in Additional Investigations. *When it comes to the arrest of the unidentified victim's killer, all the suspects (suspected by New Dehli Police) and the newly found ones replaced the suspects from the main case and the one found guilty came from the combined profile. **Thus making it the first case to solve two completely different cases with no connection. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Asia (Sagrika) Category:Cases of PIE